


REFORMATION VANTAS

by marlog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sky Pirates, tags will be added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlog/pseuds/marlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is happening to fast. you feel like you've been thrown in to every paranoid dream your friends told you was nothing to worry about.<br/>the empress is back, your shit is wrecked.<br/>you're all just children, every revolution known to troll kind has ended in horrible failure. what could you possibly do?<br/>but what if instead of revolting ... you simply redefined? reformed?<br/>you're all going to die anyway, might as well try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!  
> i'll try and have consistent updates but i can promise nothing as i am an ass hole  
> YOUR COMMENTS INFLUENCE THE STORY AND UPDATES

PROLOG 

Are you going to behave like you've been told if you're not being watched? Some of you would, some of you would sit quietly, and some of you would do what ever you wanted.  
If your grandmother or father told you to think about others based off of one thing and one thing alone, some of you would do it with out question. Especially if they threatened to kill you other wise.  
Now if there is a beautiful strong powerful woman who currently rules your whole planet and tells you to form a caste system or she'll publicly torture you till death, you bet your ass it's going to happen. Then there's the matter of her living for millennia.  
Of course people revolted, but a rebellion of 20 or 50 years is not very noticeable when you live for thousands upon thousands of years.  
It was quite impressive that the signless made the impression he did. Though as we all known, he was killed and his friends were sold in to slavery, slowly driven mad, or both. However this only seemed to drive the few of his followers who remained faithful after his death. A new bread of Luis's was created, one that was comfortable on both land and water, one that would raise the cherry blood the signless had foretold would come.  
But sweeps passed, and things died down. Those who had remained faithful still kept quite for fear of culling. By the time the next Vantas did arrive the only remnant that was left of the signlesses followers where the necklaces that had been passed down to descendant who knew little of what the symbol actually meant. They were still confused when someone started wearing it as a sign instead of a statement. As a result some trolls started digging their noses and tongues into books. Research was done, things were rediscovered and remembered. But they still kept quite.  
Or they did, until the empress returned. About half a sweep ago there was a heavy meteor shower. The east side of the planet took the brunt of it, most of it landed in the vastness of the worlds oceans the damage cost was estimated to be in the high billions but when you live in a world where you are expected to build your own house, the recreational aspect of the event was much less devastating than the emotional aspect. Thousands of trolls and lusi alike were lost. Feferis among them, but when your body is the size of a city there isn't much you can do to take shelter. An empress should never cry, but moirails are good at keeping secrets. Even still millions of leagues away from home, surrounded by blackness, with nothing but a slave and machinery at your side, you are free to cry and shout all you want. When you rule to world you are free to force your slave to redirect your corse at a moments notice and send you rocketing back home faster then is stable for him. More strenuous then his body or his mind could take.  
The empress crashed into her oceans not a petegree later. Her ship had been destroyed on impact and her helmsman had been put out of his misery.  
Do you know how loud high bloods can scream? It's rather loud really. When her imperial condescension found her Luis's dead, her blood changing the color of the sea, the empress did not weep or sob. She screamed. She screamed louder then any other ears to take. A few land dwellers may have heard her cry, maybe no one heard it. But most felt it. It was not unlike the feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something but can't remember what it might be. The empress had been gone for generations, surly she must have died or gotten lost in space, they thought. They wished.  
Of corse there were still some who were loyal to the crown. Those who lived longer and remembered, those who had the better end of her deal. So the next day when she sent out a viral message to any and all computer devices, loyalty was restored.  
Look at our empress so brave and strong is she! The only one fit to rule a race such as us! The only one fit to rule!  
But not every one thought so. And just like that the world was forcible shoved back to the way the empress had left it. Those who were disloyal were killed or culled or tortured to death depending on her mood.  
However the difference between her rule then and now was this. They had been given a taste of something different. Something that resembled freedom. Where as the signless could only describe it to broken and molded minds these younger troll knew it. And liked it.  
But who were they to act out? Just a bunch of children. What could they even begin to do against someone who had lived for millennia already and still looked like she had millennia left? All the signs said it was impossible.  
Funny thing is...  
Karkat's always been thick headed.


	2. ACT 1 PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so begins the reformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and update this once a week  
> please tell me what you think

BEGINE ACT 1

"Fuck!" Said word has always been one of your favorites but as of now it seems to be the only appropriate word to describe your situation. For sweeps now you have been debating what to do when your eyes started to fill in. You have a pare of gray contacts, but you could only wear those for so long with out starting to raise suspicion and you had gotten enough shift looks buying a gray pare, you'd never get away with buying a colored pare.  
Funny thing is after all these sweeps the relentless insistence of your "friends" that your unidentified blood color didn't really mean anything any more you were actually starting to believe them. And then low and fucking behold every single day terror you've ever had came crashing down into your reality. The empress was back, you were fucked.  
Suddenly trollian screeched at you from it's place on your desk. You walked over to the device, Aradia had messaged you. For a moment you only thought why Aradia? Then you actually read the fucking message.  
"Every one is meeting at Solluxs hive right now, if you're not here with in the next ten minutes both he and I will telepathically drag you here. 0u0"  
Why must every one in your life be twice as strong as you? You'd blame it on your mutation, but you're pretty sure it doesn't affect anything other than color. Ether way you had better get your ass moving. Your "friends" had telepathically drug you down the street before and you know for experience that it fucking sucks ass.  
You slip on a pare of walking shoes and make your way over to Solluxs hive stem. What the fuck could be so important that they had to gather absolutely all your friends? Yeah the given situation that the universe had so gracious blessed every one with was pretty sucky. But from Terezi on up every one was pretty much safe.  
The same couldn't be said from pyrope on down.

"THE BROODING CAVERNS?!?!?!!" Rage capacity was already at full blast and you had barely walked through the door. The kindest and most sane of all your friends was being sent to the brooding caverns! Kanaya sat on one end of Sollux only couch, the normally tall and elegant troll curled in on her self. Vriska at her side brooding, the two had just recently become mate sprites if you remembered correctly, and the blue blood seemed quite put off about losing her mate sprite so soon into the arrangement.  
"Yes." Was all she could say and even that one simple word was uttered quietly.  
"Since a few mother grubs and a lots of trolls were lost in the meteor shower, her imperial tight ass has decided that we need to up the anti on reproduction." Nepeta elaborated, her face was twisted in to a scowl and her arms were crossed over her chest, right behind her was Equius with a soft hand on her head.  
"This also means that the pailling drones will be appearing in larger numbers, and soon." He continued. And for once in your miserable short life you couldn't think of anything to say. No retorts or rants, nothing. You just looked around at your friends mystified. And then you noticed something that may have bothered you even more then the news you had just been presented with.  
On one half of the room there was Sollux leaning against his desk with Aradia at his side, Tavros leaned against the wall not far from them. On the other side of the room was Vriska Kanaya and Nepeta on the couch, Equius behind her, Eridan and Feferi were leaning against the wall on that side of the room. And then there was you standing in the middle of the room like a dunce as you noticed how the room was fucking divided. You had all been friends long enough to know all the right buttons to push and which ones should never be mentioned. And yet here you were, Nepeta aside, divided by blood.  
"what the actual fuck."  
"What did you damage you thponge clotth? We're fucked kk!" The Gemini looked like he needed his moirail. Thank god for aradia.  
The next brilliant thing to leave your mouth was: “wait you said everyone was supposed to be meeting here right?” you turn to look at your red blooded friend.  
“well yes.” Aradia said.  
“incase you haven't noticed this isn't fucking every one. Come on guys we only have eleven friends respectively it isn't that hard to do a head count.” you may or may not have heard Eridan mumble something about having more friends but you decided to ride Solluxs idea of damaged auditory sponge clots.  
“you know he's right.” Nepeta spoke up, much calmer then last time. “i messaged Terezi quite a while ago.”  
“hold on,” Kanaya lifted her head as she spoke. “Vriska didn't you blind her in a fit of cross the line black courting?”  
“well yeah, but the crazy bitch loves being blind, so I wouldn't reeeeaaaally call it “cross the line”” she mumbled the last part.  
“ether way,” the jade blood continued. “isn't being blind a handicap worthy of culling?”  
you're glad you left the door open cause if you hadn't you might have smashed it down with how fast you ran out of the room. There is no way in hell two of your friends are getting culled in one day. No scratch that, you think as you run. No one is getting separated on your watch!

When you were younger crab-dad made you run a lot. At first you thought it was to run after prey, but when you got older you realized it was to run away from high bloods. You wonder what he would think knowing you were running after one. Well technically Terezi was a mid-blood but she was still considered to be a the blue end of the spectrum when it was divided in half instead of thirds. Regardless it only took you about ten or fifteen minutes to run out of the city Sollux lived in and into the forest where Terezi and Nepeta took up residence.  
When you reached the tree with victimized dragon plushies hanging from its branches you briefly thought of that one movie with the chick who lived in a big ass tower with long ass hair, as you stood at it's base shouting Terezis name to the branches. You got no response, which did jack shit for your nerves.  
When standing in silence with your nerves on fire it would be criminal to miss the energetic crackling coming from behind you.  
“yeth karkleth I am here, a waiting my cherry red knight. Hurry tho I can lick you all over and then I lick you theductively and we can live out the remainder of our liveth like we're in a shitty porn-o.”  
“what the fuck are you even doing here captor?”  
“theriouthly, you can't expect to act out a shitty porn-o with your flush crush and not include me. Come on kk think. Thome one has to film it tho you can hold on to the preciouth memory of the one time you got laid.”  
“no theriouthly, what the fuck are you doing here. Aren't there still people at your hive?”  
“AA knowth my hive ath well ath I do, hto she'th playing hotht till we find the location of TZ.”  
“and you say I have damaged sponge clots. Do I need to spell it out for you? You. Here. Why?”  
“you were just shouting at a tree and you probably got no rethponthe, tho you motht likely think that you need to run around like a red blind idiot till you find her, but I know from ekthperienthe that TZ has a tenanthy to run around and play her legithlator gameth till thtupid O-clock in the day time and then will fall athleep on her key bored. Tho even if Nepeta trolled her and she thaid she wath on her way she might have pathed out on the floor. And thinthe she might thtill be in there but you have no way of getting up there with out her tothing down a ladder for you I am here to help you get your ath in a tree.”  
“what are you a detective?”  
“offither captor at your thervithe.” the gemini gave a small wink before lifting you up with his neon psionics. “now let'th get you laid!” and throwing you in to a tree. Because what are friends for if not to throw you around with their mind?  
You flew through the window and landed on your ass in the most graceful fashion known to troll kind. Seriously that was Olympic level ass landing. But the moment your mind left it's little monolog you found your self stammering for words.  
Terezis hive was a fucking mess! More so then usual! All of her bright and color full shit was buried under boxes and boxes of … something. You looked and the red pen markings on the side of one of them  
“evidence?” you mumbled as Sollux flew through the window.  
“thpring cleaning?”  
“seems like the most serious roll play known to troll kind. Look at this stuff.” you proceed to flip through said stuff, as Sollux busies himself with some other junk. “pages, news paper clippings, half a cover of a book? What is all this shit? She hasn't been accepted to the legislator academy yet so why would she have all this junk?”  
“uh KK...”  
“what?” you turn. Sollux is holding your sign. 69 fallen on it's side dangling from the chain of what you guess to be a necklace.  
“what indeed. Ithn't it kind of … intimate for thome one to wear another trollth thign?”  
“well yeah, but this was in a box marked evidence. What the fuck is that about?”  
“beatth me.” he shrugs. “You know your thign alwayth looked familiar to me.” he mentions off handedly as he turns the chain around in his hands.  
“did it now.” you split your attention, half on the gemini and half on the article clipping in your hand.  
“yeah, I alwayth just thought that I had theen it during one of my little epithodeth. You know, the oneth where the voitheth over power my vision?”  
“mm-hm.”  
“yeah, I alwayth just thought I was theeing how you would die, but.... I don't know. Maybe it wathn't you”  
“you know I don't believe in that whole ancestor/decedent bull shit.”  
“and you know I don't want to ether, but we have no way of proving it.”  
“true, but Terezi might. Listen to this. 'This week in the run down library there was a meeting of those horrid dreamers. Filthy dreamers, how dare they dream of change in a world that is so perfect for some of us. You know they say their leader is as soft as a slug with blood as red as the eyes of those who stare at the sun. we shou' and then some idiot spilled coffee or something on the page.”  
“I SMELL WITH MY LITTLE NOSE TRESPASORS!!” you both jump clean out of your skin. “tell me boys, what brings you to fly your selves into my hive while i'm gone? I could have you culled for that you know.” she smiling and that's how you know all she's really saying is. 'guys what the fuck are you doing in my house?'  
“better question what the fuck are you doing to your house?” she tilts her head to the side and would form a >:? expression if her face mussels would allow it.  
“Nepeta trolled you like an hour ago, where the fuck were you?” Sollux stated.  
“oh did she?” she starts sniffing her way over to her husk top.  
“what we should be asking is what is this shit all over your grub fucking floor?”  
“karkles my floor has never in it's life fucked any grubs, I am ashamed at the faith you have in my floor.” you just give her a pained expression as she smiles at you. Behind you you think you can hear Sollux snickering. “seriously it's like your out to get my entire hive.”  
“no seriously yourself what is this junk?”  
“goodness you burst into my hive and then you start hammering me with all these questions.”  
“i was trying to get him to hammer you with something else, but once again he has failed us both.”  
“i fucking hate you both so much.”  
“whoa there karkat I already have a kismesis.” that's about the point where you got fed up. You turn around and snatch the necklace from Solluxs hand and present it under her nose.  
“tell me why you had my sign in a box marked “evidence”” your voice drops to a whisper and that seems to startle her for some reason.  
"push today aren't we mr. vantas." she looked a bit nervous, which was a weird look on her. moments later she took a deep breath and started assessing you like you were a witness in the court room. "mr vantas are you aware of of what happened the night of april 4th 1968?"  
"why would i that was years before i was hatched?" she gives you a bit of a sad look and hands you a folded up piece of paper that she had been hiding in her pocket. "today marks the day we rid our society of the filthy color red. he who told us to be weak, he who told us that our ways were wrong and that we were ignorant. blind he called us. but he shall speak his mind no more! that loud mouth has been silenced forever! Now some of you may be worried about the next mutant the cretan foretold during his drunken shouting at the execution, but fear not, from now on there will be annual searches to keep that discussing color out of our world. All hail her imperial condescension!"  
"Kk whatth it thay?" You have been floored. You barely hear your best friend, from Behind you. "Kk?"  
You opt to ignore him and instead turn your attention to terezi. "Who is he?"  
Her voice is cold. "The signless." She point to the necklace. "The sufferer." There is a pregnant pause in the air as every one tries to figure out what to do what to say and what to think respectively. "Blessed are the fallen for they are the free." And that right there was about as close as any alternian could ever get to respecting the dead. To your left you register that terezi handing sollux something. You turn to see what it could be. Another fucking necklace, this one had blood crusted and dried on it though. Yellow blood, Gemini blood, captor blood. "Blessed are the fallen." She says again. Sollux says nothing, you say nothing.

"they are free"

 

"We aren't"

 

END OF ACT 1 PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are we feeling about this?  
> is every one in character?  
> do we like the pace?  
> are the colors easy to read and see? except they're just not there. ... fuck  
> please comment


	3. ACT 1 PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reformation starts here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeyu how do i sollux?

BEGIN ACT 1 PART 2

your eyes are red the one who made them that way is blue, you hate silence because you are fucking blind and you need to ether be licking, touching or hearing something. You'd like to give your friends ample time to absorb the information that yes they had ancestors and yes they were horribly murdered by a fuchsia bitch, but this moment of silence has gone on long enough. Still you keep an even tone when you speak  
“let's look at what we have on our plates.” you speak at the space between the boys in front of you. “karkat, your eyes are filling in, and you will only be able to hide for so long before the blood sweepers find you. Sollux you will probably become some ones helmsman. Kanaya is being sent to the brooding caverns, never to see her sun or her friends again. Tavros will most likely be culled as a weakling. I am at the risk of being killed for a handicap. Aradia and Nepeta might run for the rest of their lives to avoid becoming slaves. Equius will ether run with them or hid away from the world. Feferi will probably be killed by her ancestor. Gamzee might go insane. And eridan and Vriska will loose the only people who give a damn about them.” karkat smells tense, and Sollux has his eyes shut tight. “so tell me boys... who the fuck comes out on top in this situation?”  
“her imperial condethenthion.” Sollux sneers his way through the whole word like it taste bad in his mouth.  
“excellent observation officer captor.” is what you choose to say, sarcastic as it may be.  
“you know what?” karkat snaps up to full hight. “we're gonna die anyway. Why not die trying to save our skins?” your face rips into a wicked grin.  
“what are you suggesting oh fearless leader.” you hear Solluxs mood pick up as well as his posture.  
“you know how close my ancestor got to his goal? Close enough to have the sea bitch get down of her thrown and come out and kill him her fucking self. And you know what? That ass hole was raised in a fucking cave, and had all of three friends, all of whom were in the warm blooded half of the spectrum. You know what we have?” you can feel it. As he speaks he heats up, radiating this warmth. The likes of witch most will never know. You can hear the gears turning in Solluxs head as he calculates all the possible out comes, and he listens to see what the voices in his head add up to in this equation. “we have a mutant, an empress to be and every thing in between! We have diversity! Each of us has something different to offer!” his voice is getting louder and louder, but not less confident. “and we have example! The signlesses peaceful revolution didn't work, the summoners war didn't work. We can take the best of both and create something better. Something more effective. And if we all die at least we wont be forgotten.”  
“blethed are the living for they are the oneth who can fight for freedom!” and you think that maybe the most poetic thing that has ever fallen from Sollux mouth. Both of your boys are smiling. For so long they have hidden themselves away in a small hive on the outskirts of town and in the middle of a big crowd, praying they wont be noticed. But now they have been threatened, they friends have been threatened, and they are bearing their arms. They finally get to show themselves as they truly are, you all do. You've all been threatened with death or separation, and you're all smiling. Bring it the fuck on world! We can take it! Together we are stronger than anything!  
“what is that delightful smell that I am smelling with my nose at this moment? Could it be! The pessimistic introverted nerd and the grouchy rage troll are smiling? Such a wonderful sent I feel a swoon coming on. I shall have to lick it off your faces before I faint!”  
“thee kk! I told you shitty porn-o! You to get at it while I pull out the camera.”  
“you guys are all ass holes.” he's still smiling, and it tugs at your blood pusher. “you know we should probably go inform the others that we decided on the suicide mission of the century.”  
“OH OH OH!!!!” you were wondering when you'd get to show this off. “we have to take my ship to get to them!! it's a requirement, no questions, no negations!”  
“you have a ship?”  
“i said no questions!” and then you decide that now is a good time to jump out of your fucking window. They'll get the idea.  
Your feet land solid on the wood of your new ship. This is actually what you had been out doing instead of meeting up with the others. But hey when you find the exact model you've been looking for at a price you can afford you jump on that shit. You'd been saving up for a ship for sweeps now, and you just barely managed to clear the down payment.  
As you had expected both boys ran to the window and looked down at you. Karkat seemed confused and Sollux seemed exited.  
“tho bitchen TZ!”  
“how in the-”  
“come on KK that crazy broad bough a thky ship we're getting in on thith now!” if the screaming is any thing to go buy Sollux just pushed karkat out your window.  
You hear the crackle of psionics right before you hear a thud a foot or two to the left of the apple berry energy. Karkat is floating 2 inches off the floor of your ship and Sollux has is feet firmly plated to the side of him. You cackle loudly, you love these two. Such funny trolls.  
“i swear to fuck captor! If you keep doing that I am going to rip of your horns and feed them to you.”  
“how wath your anthethtor the leader of peatheful revolution?”  
“because fuck you that's how.”  
“boys boys we're loosing moon light!”  
“agreed.” Sollux smiles and drops karkat.  
“ALL HANDS ON DECK!” you shout  
“WE ALL READY ARE!” karkat shouts back at you as you run to the control center.  
“kk thith ith why no one roll playth with you.” you head the dull thud of Sollux following you.  
“oh god what a travesty!” and there's the third pare of foot falls.  
You all enter the control room on deck level and immediately Sollux has questions.  
“so is this one of the newer models?”  
“yeah,” you say. “but it was used so I got it at a really good price. It's powered by light but it has a place to hook up a psionic. Do you know how this thing works?” you turn and smile at him.  
“let'th thee...” there is a quick flare of psionics as his energy travels the ship in seconds gathering information. “model number two, build for thtealth, relieth mothtly on wind for it's fathtetht mode of travel but there is a thmall motor in the control room below deck for up and down movementth and thpethific landingth and take offth. Ath previouthly thtated thith engine is thmall hence the addition of wireth for pthionic hook upth. There is altho a thythtem of magnetth along the bottom of the ship tho even when it's off it will react with the planetth core enough to hover a good ten or fifteen feet of the ground. The machinery lookth a lot older then the exterior of the ship, probably why you got it tho cheep. TZ are you thure this thing will fly?”  
“fuck you I flew it here!”  
“sollux I swear you scare the shit out of me.” karkat mumbles, but the gemini only smirks.  
You are sick of waiting around. “we fly now!” you hands fly over the control board, the engine roars to life and you grin so hard you hurt your cheeks. “ok so we don't actually fly now, we have to motor to a clearing in the trees before we can get above the canopy then we can fly.”  
“i'm ok with that.” karkat dead pans and lifts up a hand.  
“awe KK are you afraid of flying?”  
“piss off! Not having solid ground under me is very unnerving.”  
“don't worry KK I will protect you from the big bad not ground.” they continue their little banter as your beautiful ship starts to coast through the trees.  
You're on your way. 8 sweeps old and your going to start a revolution or die trying. 

 

What the fuck were you all smoking?

 

END OF ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do we feel about this?  
> is every one in character?  
> is the pace ok?


	4. INTERMISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miles away but not many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys sorry i missed so many update weeks  
> don't worry i'll make it up to you

INTERMISSION

for the first time since you can remember you can feel every part of your body, ever part of your brain, every memory. Nothing is foggy, everything is clear.   
It's infuriating.   
You sit on the floor with your back up against a wall in a dark room. It's not like the darkness hiders you at all. The higher up on the spectrum you go the better your night vision got. They better you got.   
Wait.   
What the fuck did you just think?  
Your best bro was a warm blood, and he was the bitch tits. Low bloods are just fine!  
High bloods are still better  
no shut up!  
Why? you know it's true.  
I know you're lying!  
How can I lie when i'm you?   
“gamzee makara?”  
it's this bitch again.  
“gamzee makara in light of resent events you are being quarantined in order to put you through a reformation in hopes of saving you mind. We are aware that the filthy lowbloods have been forcing you to take sopor as a means of keeping you natural high blood strength at bay so as to make them feel more safe in your presence. However her imperial condescension is demanding that all high bloods remain alert and loyal or face death. Given you blood we are willing to spend the necessary time money and resources to return you to your right full high blooded power. Glory to the empire.” 

right, high blooded power...

END OF INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me happy


	5. ACT 2 PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux and terezis connection to each other and the ship is largely inspired from this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522006  
> and if i'm being honest with my self the whole fic is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux and terezis connection to each other and the ship is strangely hard for me to write

BEGIN ACT 2

"Terezi your ship is a piece of shit." Leave it to kk to be a grouch about every thing. You personally were quite exited about TZs new ship, back when you were certain you'd be come a helmsman you had done some research on all the different types of ships that supported your specific type of mental power. So when you found out TZ got a mark 2 sky cat you were pretty exited. These thing were said to be able to ride the wind like a bird, meaning less work for a psionic. Tough to be fair to KK you guys weren't ridding the wind yet, you were still below the tree line looking for a clearing to take off, and you were moving pretty fucking slow.  
"You know, TZ, i could move it till we get to a clearing, we would move much fathter." The poor girl has her nostrils flared and her face scrunched up in concentration as she maneuvered you all hovering about 10 feet above the ground. As you coasted along a few stray lusi gave you strange looks.  
"Negative!" She shouted. "I can handle my own ship, thank you." You roll your eyes and no one notices.  
Two minutes later and you're as fed up as your friend. You sigh and sit your ass down in a corner of the control room. You can dispel the color in your psionics if you try hard enough but is it really worth the effort just so that you might not get caught helping your friend? TZ can probably smell the energy any how, and you know she can hear it. After another three minuets of debating you land on a solid fuck it and flair your psionics. They coast through the entire ship and fly through the old engine reviving it. Suddenly the ship is moving about 4 times as fast as it had been, TZ glares at you and from some where out side the control room you can head karkat shouting "smooth move captor!" Whether he's scared, sarcastic or neither is something you don't really care about at the moment.  
"Dunderhead i said to not do that thing!" Teal words sharp and crisp.  
"When do i ever lithten to what other people tell me to do?" You smirking and you know it, but terezi slowly slips in to a smile as she returns to stealing her ship. Now running the way it was meant to.  
It's pretty smooth sailing and it's not at all hard to keep the engine up, you could probably do this and argue with KK. It's borderline almost fun and TZ seems to be having a lot more fun now that she doesn't have to hit her ship to get it to work. KK even stopped bitching, so you know this is a good thing. Half of you thinks this is what you were meant to be doing that this is right. The other half argues that your just helping out your friends and TZ has a nice smile. Deep down some small voice says it's both, but it's so quite it get pretty much lost under the voices of the damned.   
You don't always hear the voices at the same time the trolls die, sometimes you hear it a little before it appears in the news, or some times you hear it way after. You are so looking forward to the day when you get to hear all of the trolls and lusi who died in the meteor shower. NOT!   
“hey Terezi is that clearing big enough for the ship?!” KKs loud ass voice pulls you out of your thoughts, as it has a tendency to do.   
“karkat you know I can't smell that far away!” she shouts back.  
“well then how the fuck did you expect to find a clearing to begin with?!?!” you stand back up.  
“you guyth are both thuck at thith.” once again you send your psionics out, and yeah the clearing is big enough. You tell them so and TZ tells you to cut the forward engine. You coast to the center of the clearing.   
“ok let's see if this part works.” TZ is back to sniffing licking and scratching her control panel. You allow your self to think she looks good bend over the panel, but only for two seconds. She hits a few buttons and then begins rapidly spinning a … spinny thing. The ship stops and you can hear the thrusters turn down trying to push the ship up. They're sputtering and struggling, and then TZ gets the bright idea to punch her panel. “i said fly!!” the thing goes sky rocketing up. Karkat's screaming and Terezi has been floored by the sudden movement, so you take it upon yourself to take control again.   
Cut the engine, raise the sails, fill the air sacks, find the path of the wind, line the ship up, line your self up. You know that when a mentally empowered troll his hooked up to a ship, they basically become the ship. And you almost understand why. You are using your brain to move it, like the muscles in your body. Only because you aren't actually hooked up you're doing it of your own will and very conscious of everything you're doing, unlike the movement of your own muscles which comes automatically and subconsciously. It's a little bit awkward and feels kinda like you put on some one else's cloths, but not really bad.   
The ship is flying smoothly and silently now, KK runs in to the control room around the same time TZ get's off her ass. They both give you a 'what the fuck captor?' look but KK still looks frightened, and TZ just looks pissed. You decide a smug grin and getting a good laugh out of them is the only way to play this out.   
“whaaaaaaaat~?” you put on your best Vriska voice “it'th not like iiiiiiii did anythiiiiiiing~” TZ snorts, and KK stifles a smile.   
“what the fuck captor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we want the human kids? do we want them as humans or trolls?


	6. INTERMISSION 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gamzee.   
> eeeuh gamzee  
> i just don't know how to feel about him

INTERMISSION   
how long have you been here?  
A long ass mother fucking time?  
A sort ass mother fucking time?  
These bitches keep coming in and out of the room they've put you in.   
gamzee makara, this, that, the other thing  
they've got all this information, and most of it's been twisted.   
They've been giving you less and less sopor since you got here.   
They want you to reach inside some mother fuckers head.  
Why?  
They want you to play with their fears.  
Why would you do that?  
Because it's your birth right.  
But it's not nice, you wouldn't want someone playing with your fears  
but no one else can, so you can do it to them, but they can't do it back.   
No one will be friends with us if we scare them all away  
what about our friends right now? They only reason they put up with our shit is because they want connections across the hemo spectrum.   
“gamzee makara”  
they've already given you food must be another test dummy.  
“today you will be trying to enter the mind of this orange blood.”   
look at that little mother fucker shake.  
You smile and stand up  
“naw bro.” you never realized how you tower over most other.  
“i don't think I will be.”   
ooh look at all the pretty blue and orange.   
END OF INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we want the human kids? do we want them as humans or trolls?


	7. ACT 2 PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seen between gamzee and karkat makes about as much sense as it did in cannon which is to say it makes no fucking sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we want human kids? do we want them human or troll?

ACT 2 PART 3

"guyth i just got a methage from AA. every one'th left the hive thtem" you're all in the control room of terezis fucking sky ship. you swear you will never find your self this high off the ground ever again. it's taking a large quantity of your self control not to royally flip your shit.   
you weren't flying over the forest anymore, you were flying over some canyons. it would probably look pretty if you could muster up the guts to go outside and look down. but no you were going to keep you ass on the floor and not risk loosing what little dignity you had.   
"well that kind of blows our plan to meet them all there and tell them we're planning the suicide mission of the century."   
"guess will be making a lot of stops then." terezi is smiling at her stand at the wheel. she looks happy, but in a less maniacal way than usual. and sollux interestingly enough seems to enjoy helping the ship along in what ever way need be.   
"yeah thure but where would we ever thtart?"  
"dual eyes makes a valid point." terezi just shrugs as sollux mutters 'dual eyeth?' under his breath.   
the next thing you know you hear screaming, and it take you a moment to register that it's not in the cabin. if not on the ship then on the ground. but that's a long ways away. must be a high blood, they have bigger voices in general.   
fear of hights thoroughly forgotten you and sollux run out to the front of the ship and look down.    
"KK look!" sollux points at a small cliff edge in the canyon wall, the only thing marking it as special is the fact that there is a small building embedded in it.   
"guys what is it?" terezi shouts, still at the wheel.   
"lookth like thome weirdo blew up a high blood fathility" he shouts back at her.  
"sollux." your voice is surprisingly quite. "i have a bad feeling about this."  
"what do you mean? you think we should go down their and check it out?" he's got a voice like that's the worst idea in the world.   
"i don't know but-" and that's when you hear it   
"WHO'S MOTHER FUCKING NEXT!" and then a laugh that flipped the tables.   
you ran back in to the control room.   
"first stop down there. we move now." terezi gives you a strange look  
"karkat-"  
"now." you whisper. she looks at you for a moment before turning to look out the main view port.  
"sollux!" he turns "lower the sails and take us down!"   
"you got it!"   
the decent only takes a minute or two, but it is still far to long. the whole way down you can hear screaming, silence, laughter, and 'mother fucker'. gamzee seems to be yelling something other than basic maniacal good byes, but you can't tell what he seems to be talking about because he's doing that whisper shout thing he dose when he's not in the right mind set.   
his reason for being there at all worries you as well. you were closer to kanayas hive then you were to gamzees. but you don't have time to keep wondering, then ship has landed and you basically fling your self off it. terezi and sollux do so as well but in a manner much more graceful then you.   
you're wondering if you should go inside or not when a young troll comes limping out of the door. they're small and are bleeding red-ish orange.   
they spot you and can't seem to decide if they're glad to see what could be a rescue group or high blooded reinforcements.   
"please help us!!" he shouts at you. "the- the high blood. the indigo! he lost his mind!! h-he'll kill all of us please we have to get out of here right now!!" he gasps out, tongue tripping over his Rs. "please!" he shouts again.   
not two seconds later you hear a quick cutting sound, and the rust blood falls to the ground. there is a sharp piece of what could have been part of a wall at one point sticking our of the back of his head.   
behind him gamzee stands slumped over. in one hand he has a bigger piece of wall  and in the other he's holding the head of a long haired high blood by the hair. the head had multiple blood colors on it and you can only assume he had been using it as a mace.   
a quick glance to your left and right tells you that sollux is shell shocked and terezi looks ready to rip gamzees own head off.   
gamzee doesn't seem to notice you, but you notice that he's shaking where he stands. curled in on himself. you no longer have control of you actions.   
"gamzee makara." you say, and it's quite a bit softer then usual. his head snaps up so fast it looks like it hurt. his eyes are wide and blank, in contrast to his usual half lidded look. "what's up you bulge sniffer."  you take a small tentative step forward, you hear another foot step like someone wants to follow you but they're held back.   
"h-hey. i know that mother fuckin voice." can he really not see you? why is his voice shaking?   
"WHY THE MOTHER FUCK AREN'T YOU SHOUTING MY NUBBY HORNED BRO?" his voice stops shaking when he shouts, but his body pick up the slack.   
"if we were both shouting we'd create another vast glub." he laughs low, but not humorless. "what are you doing here gamzee?"  
"fuck if i k-know. OH WAIT! i mother fucking remember. THEY WANTED ME TO MOTHER FUCKING INVADE OTHERS FUCKING HEADS!! they wanted me to all up and reach inside their think pans."   
"why?" is your brilliant response.  
"TO MOTHER FUCKING PLAY WITH THEIR FEARS. play with them like wrigglier toys."  
"i gathered that taint chaff. why would they want you to play with other trolls fears?" the causal insults seemed to calm him.   
"i know i my little man. seems messed up right? like that's somethin that you all up and just should not mother fuckin do. BUT THEN THE MOTHER FUCKING VOICES COME IN AND START TELLING YOU IT'S YOUR BIRTH RIGHT OR SOME SHIT." you've been slowly advancing on him, and if he's noticed he hasn't said anything.   
"do you want to play with peoples fears?"   
"NO!! no. maybe a little bit? maybe i could make them go away." he laughs breathlessly. "the sopor did that. IT MADE YOU ALL UP AND MOTHER FUCKING FORGET WHAT TO GET YOUR SCARE ON ABOUT. scared that you will die in a meteor shower. scared that not drugging your self up will kill you. SCARED THAT ALL YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FRIENDS ONLY PUT UP WITH YOUR INANE BULL SHIT BECAUSE THEY LIKE THE HIGH BLOODED CONNECTION. scared that you'll end up alone, and that no one will talk to you." he pauses his breath shaking. "what are you all up and scared of bro?"  
"i was scared that people would kill me because of my blood color."   
"WAS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE MOTHER FUCKING AFRAID?I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS WHAT YOU BLEED WHEN I DO!!"  
"really?" the then decide that now is the best time to lift your sleeve up and rip open your arm. you've passed the rust blood body now, and are with in head swinging distance. you blood falls down your arm hot as ever.   
gamzee stars at it startled, as you suspected, but makes no move to hurt you. in fact he drops his mace head. he leans forward as sniffs at it. his face softens and he reaches for your arm with his free hand. he sticks a finger in your blood and then licks it. his eye brows knit together and he looks at you funny.   
"no." it's not a whisper but also not a shout, and even though you don't know what he means you're counting it as a win. he then drops his piece of wall in favor of ripping off the bottom of his shirt. your confused until he wraps is around your cuts. "no." he straightens up a bit. "you have a mighty special color their bro. don't let it all up and run away."  
"my blood color isn't special. it's different. the same way blue is deferent from green and yellow is different from purple, or orange and red. my blood red but not special. no one should be killed just for their blood color." your voice is soft and firm. gamzee looks over you at the troll he killed.   
"can they be killed if they all up and took you out of your hive and made you do things you didn't want to mother fucking do?"  
"i seriously doubt he did that but yes, absolutely."   
"no that mother fucker didn't do anything. he should have lived." the bean pole of a troll looks at the ground between you, and that's when you run out of words. so you just smoosh your face against his chest and wrap your arms around his back. he curls around you when he hugs back. "i could kill you know." he whispers. "could snap your mother fucking back bone like nothing."  
"why would you want to do that?"  
"i wouldn't." you find your self smiling, and unable to explain why.   
from some where behind you you can hear; "what the fuck just happened?"  
"if i knew i would tell you."   
"I feel like I just lived the most clechie pale rom com ever." you say to them even though you're looking at gamzee. "what do you think."   
"i'd mother fucking say so."   
"congratth KK but thith thtill wont get you laid."   
"oh you never know. rails with pails and all those mother fucking miracles."   
"i'm just going to go throw my self off that cliff now."  
"oh no you don't!" gamzee scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder. "am i to assume that righteous sky ship is yours?" he asks apparently needing a safe place to put you down before he can be happy.   
"well technically ours seeing as mr. apple berry seems to think i can't fly it by myself." terezi bumps sollux with her shoulder and he rolls his eyes.   
"like a mother fucking sky pirate! and kar bro is your prisoner."  
"i think that's the most accurate thing you've said since i got here." you point out from your place on his shoulder. you get a bit of a chuckle before terezi decides that it's time to ship off again. 

"so where are y'all all up and headed?" gamzee asks after he's set you down on the ship.   
"we're off to start a revolution!" terezi shouts, as sollux readies the ship, and karkat mutters something about a reformation not a revolution.    
"oooh, sounds like fun"   
"well we thought thinthe we were going to die of thuffer anyway." sollux says walking back in to the control room. "you want be a part of it?"  
the clown makes a solid >:/ face before saying; "i could bash some heads in for you but i don't wanna mother fucking enter any bodies head."  
"i can rethpect that." you back in your corner of the control room only this time gamzee is with you, right by your side.   
"so where to next boys?"   
"i thay FF if any one ith going to want to be a part of thith ith probably her."   
"sounds like i plan!" and with that your off. 

END OF ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is every one in character? do we like the pace?


	8. ACT 3 PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you ready for some fucking fluff!?!  
> shit took me forever to get every one in character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terezi and solluxs relationship is largely based off of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522006  
> gamkar fluff up next

BEGIN ACT 3 PART 0.5

"slight change of plan boys!" terezi looks up from her papers as she speaks. "due to the fact that feferis on land hive is at the other end of the gulf we will be camping out on my ship. the good news about that is there's room for all four of us. the bad news is due to the weight of sopor and my lack of cash, there is not a drop to be found on this ship."  
sollux looks slightly less than ok with that idea. gamzee hasn't slept in sopor in weeks, due to the fact that at the facility if they gave him a coon he would have eaten it. karkat on the other hand looks like he couldn't give less of a fuck. which is rare for him.  
"come on guys. i'll give you a tour." she walks to the back of the room and pushes up on the center table mounted to the back wall. it doesn't move an inch. "fucking-" she kicks the thing and comes at it from a different angle. it opens this time and sollux refrains from mentioning that he could have helped. the table along with the wall it's attached to open and there is a small stair case to the lower deck.   
karkat mumbles something about getting sky sick but heads under anyway.   
"well here we are. four hammocks and and kitchen of sorts." there are four poles in the room. two hammocks strung between each pare. there's a stove a cooler and a sink with a counter top and some cupboards with locks lining the back wall. there's also a table in the middle of the room, cut and dented with memories none of you have.   
sollux knows that there is a captains quarters behind the steps, he also has an idea as to why terezi wont mention it.   
"y'all might want to just go ahead and get settled in for the day. i could feel the sun coming up with we left." there's an awkward moment of silence before sollux shouts:  
"top bunk mother fuckerth." and psionically flings himself into the top hammock on the left side.   
"right behind you my little psychic bro." and gamzee physically flings himself in to the top hammock on the right side.   
"karkat go a head and choose what ever bunk you want i'm going to make sure this thing can actually fly on auto pilot." with that she swept herself back out to top deck. the room is silent and karkat stand like he honestly doesn't know what to do with him self.   
"hey KK."  
"?"  
"i bet you i can whip your ath at cardth."  
"your on nook licker!" 

ACT 3 PART 1  
just as you suspected you kicked KKs cute little ass. sorry little ass. what ever. gamzee even versed you a few times, his mind must be getting sharper you almost lost once or twice.   
ether way, both of them had resigned to the respective bunks for the day, and terezi still hadn't come back in. so naturally the best thing to do is wait until your friends are a sleep to quietly sneak your scrawny ass out the door. you don't always question your method of thinking.   
"TZ?" no answer. she wasn't even in the control room. auto pilot must be working just fine.   
you walk out the door. it's about midday, but the sun never bothered you like it did FF or any of your other cool blooded friends. TZ was pretty high up on the color range, did the sun bother her? you started to get just a little panicked. what if she fell of the edge? what if you were under a sneak attack and she'd been taken?   
oh wait she's just in the crows nest.   
you float your way up there and she hears you coming.   
"sounds like, psionic." she's smiling but not looking at you. or rather she's not facing you directly. she's facing the sun, and it may not bother you but it's still bright as hell.   
"what are you doing awake captor?" her voice is soft. you lean against the edge of the nest.  
"you really thought the guy prone to inthomnia and day terrorth could thleep with out thopor?" she laughs dryly, but doesn't say anything. "tho what are you doing up here?"   
"i wanted to see the sun rise. or sense it i guess." she puts her head in the crook of her arms. "and just because i know your wondering, no the light doesn't bother mean. i've built up sun resistant skin over the years. i'm actually the highest blood i know that can be in the sun for as long as i can other than kanaya." there's another moment of silence.  
"you ever mith being able to thee?"  
"not often. in fact i like being blind. but sometimes when i can't tell what face karkat's making so i don't know if he's actually made at me or not. or when things are to far away for me to sense. like when i can't find a clearing in my own damn forest for my own damn ship." her eyes squeeze shut and nothing changes for her. you both stand in silence. your not KK, you aren't as gifted with words. maybe if you typed them out first but obviously you can't do that right now.   
"sollux" her voice is so soft you almost didn't hear it.  
"hmm?"  
"i don't want you to be a helmsman." it takes you a moment to figure out what she's said and then another to process it, but by then she's mumbling again. "i don't want to see you like that. strung from the celling, abused into submission, you life and your force being sucked out of you against your will." she looks mad.  
"what if 'th not against my will?" she snaps up and smacks you across the face. you're really better at talking through a key board.   
"what would put you in the frame of mind to want that?!" she's shouting as she cries. “you may not believe this but you actually deserve to not be a fucking battery!”  
"would you do that to me?" she freezes. "would you thtring me from the thelling? or beat me in to thubmission? for glub thake terezi you barely let me lift the thing off the ground." she's started shaking from standing so tense.  
"the empress has been back for over a pedigre now. kanaya is already being sent to the brooding caverns, i thought for sure i'd loose you to some sea bitch." once again words fail you, so you decide to awkwardly wraps your arms around the shorter troll. Physical contact is not exactly your strong suit, but she doesn't seem to care as she hugs you back and nearly nocks your breath out of you air sacks.   
she sniffs and half shouts "don't you dare fuck your self over sollux captor! you may not give a damn about your existence but there are a lot of other people who sure ass hell do!" she sniffs again and you feel her relax just the slightest bit. And despite the fact that she's colder than you, you still feel kinda warm inside. You can't figure out why the extremely awkward seen that just transpired would do that so you just sum it up to; your fucked up in more then one way and let it be.  
you sit down in the crows nest. shaded from the sun, high above the rest of the world. nether of you really slept, falling in and out of consciousness. nether of you was really comfortable, shifter continuously. nether of you really wanted to move, pulling the other closer and closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want a parring in here i will ether try and find a way to work it in or drop some mad hints about it.


	9. ACT 3 PART 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gamkar fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few head cannons  
> 1) moirails will sometimes peck on the lips like some families do  
> 2) gamzee is currently fighting with him self almost constantly thanks to the fact that his dependency drug has been taken away, people keep telling him he has the right to kill every one and every thing, and the version of him that developed while on the drug says killing is usually not a good thing to do.   
> 3) some highbloods see they're ancestors before they die, seeing as highbloods live a hell of a lot longer.

ACT 3 PART 1.5

that miraculous little mother fucker as been twistin and turnin all day long. maybe he needs the sopor to get his mother fucking rest on. you can understand. these rags on poles are mighty uncomfortable. you personally don't really even fit, your limbs are kinda spillin over the edge.   
"hey kar bro?" no response. "hey mother fucker-" you lean over to look in the hammock beneath yours and no one's there. 'what the fuck?' 'looks over there stupid.' your little pale bro has tucked himself away in a corner of the ship again. you more or less fall out of the hammock and slump your way over to his little form.   
he has his knees pulled up to his chest and his head tucked in them. 'pathetic, killable.' 'pitiful, protectable.' you don't really announce your entrance as you curl around him. little troll bigger troll like those mother fucking wooden dolls.   
"gamzee," he's soft, all around. "do you ever get the feeling that you need to think about something, but really don't want to?"  
"mother fucker that feeling is my existence." nether of you says anything. "why are you all up and out of your crib?"  
"i hate the swinging motion. i also hate being down here, but the door is sticky and i can't get it to open."  
"you getting the sky sickness?"  
"you bet your bulge am." you both pause to feel the silence.  
"so tell this mother fucker, what do you not wanna be getting you think on about?" he doesn't look at you.  
"we have a chance of winning." he whispers. "if we get every one on bored with this reformation we actually have a shit scraping chance of winning."  
"and that scares you?"  
"i think the idea of not winning scares me more." he pulls in on himself. " i found out what happened to my ancestor, to most of our ancestors. i don't want that to happen to us." you think of the mindless monster who almost pounded your head in as a grub.   
"agreed." you're not quite sure what that means to him, but it must have meant some thing to pull him out of his shell. he looks you dead in the eye before you notice his eyes wandering all over your face.   
"your paint is smeared."  
"i know." 'it makes me look more frightening.' 'it makes me look like a mess.' 'we are a mess.' your little mother fucker raises his hands and puts them on ether side of your face. 'how dare he touch us!' 'please make him shut up.' he leans forward and kisses you soft and sweet. your little brother is like a crab. hard and defensive on the out side, but soft and sweet on the inside. 'crab tastes pretty good.' 'will you fuck right off? we are not going to mother fucking eat him!' 'remember what his blood tastes like?' "hey how's the righteous scraping you gave your self?" low bloods usually don't heal as fast as high bloods. he pulls back and looks at you and then his arm.  
"oh, actually it's all healed." he pulls back his sleeve and unwraps your shirt rag. There are four little light gray/red lines where the cut used to be.   
"mother fucker you heal faster than i do!" what the actual fuck it's only been a couple of hours!  
"i never bleed for long." he just shrugs and pulls the sleeve back down.  
"miracles." your voice doesn't waver like it used to, it makes that word sound weird.   
he kisses you again and his lips have paint on them. logically you have to kiss him back to get the paint back on your face. it doesn't work, but you knew it wouldn't.   
"can i stay here?"  
'i'd kill you if you left.' 'please don't leave.'   
"yeah." hold him close to your heart. "you can stay."

 

don't let go

END OF ACT 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> act 3 also known as the meaningless fluff act


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completely un-edited i simply found my old rough drafts and thought it was about time all the pieces came together

BEGINE ACT 4

your whole hive was bugged. anything you said or did was recorded. you had found a few sound collectors and at least one video camera.   
when your ancestor returned to your planet she chased you out of the sea hive. honestly you have no idea why she didn't just kill you right then and there. the whole encounter had only lasted a few moments though, so maybe she didn't notice you were her descendant. but then why was your hive bugged? what if she planned on having you publicly killed so as to reinforce her rule? you did not like where this train of though was headed.   
you knew you had to act, and rather quickly at that. messiahs only knew how much time you had left. but what could you even do? yes, you were more powerful then the average troll, and had the potential to be even more so then you already were. but that was just it. in order to gain the same powers you ancestor had you would have to bite and drink the blood of a troll who had the ability you desired. and you would rather not harm another troll just for the sake of becoming stronger yourself. such a shellfish thing was not becoming of an empress.   
suddenly you hear a large crashing sound and some muffled yelling from the smashed half of your land hive. you instincts kick in with out your permission and adrenalin floods your system, making your fins puff and shake. you run over to the broken half of your hive as silently as you can, trident in hand.   
why is there a sky cat parked in the middle of your hive? why is sollux standing on the edge of the ship?  
"thup." he nods at you and oh look karkat and gamzee are there too. and terezi too why not. "listen FF we need to talk." he jumps off the ship and suddenly you remember that your hive is bugged.   
"silence lowblood!" you pull your trident around to his face and plead at him with your eyes the this is not what you mean. but of corse the rest don't see your face all they see is the threat. "i should kill you where you stand. but then i'd have to clean your disgusting blood off my floor. so i suppose i shall kill you out side and let you blood run forgotten into the mighty ocean." you lean in close and whisper. "please the hive is bugged." he gives you a good hard look in your eyes, before halting your fast advancing friends with his psionics. they hang in the air and inch or two off the ground. you love it when he does that.   
blessedly silent he turns and smiles at them before walking out of the broken chunk of wall and on to your lawn ring. your friends being towed along behind you all. you can only pray there were no cameras in the vicinity.    
once you deem it far enough away you break you ficad. by that you mean you drop your trident and hug the shit out of sollux.   
"i'm so sorry but the hive has been bugged with sound catchers and cameras and i don't want her to think that i'm weak enough to kill i'm sorry you know i hate doing that please don't be mad at me!" some where in the back of you mind you know your rambling.   
"FF cam down. i am not the perthon who needth to be hearing thith." he gestures to your friend and karkat looks like he might hyperventilate and die. how has he not said anything so far?  
"guys i am so sorry!"  
"i think we got that part as pan idled as we might be!!" there's the shouting. "do you think maybe just maybe you could knock the blubbering for a fraction of a second, or at least long enough for you to explain what the fuck just happened and what the hell is going on?!"  
"looks like when the empress returned she kicked our little heiress out of the undamaged sea hive not knowing that while she was away a land hive had been created one that while damaged she could take refuge in. though sooner or later she found of and had the place rigged so that she had complete control of what her descendant did." every one let's take a moment of silence for terezis deduction skills. "the only thing i can surmise is that she wants to see if your worthy of life."  
"the only thing i can surmise my ass!!"   
"so the hive was mother fucking bugged." why was gamzee's face paint all messed up? wait a minute why had they flown in to your hive in the first place?  
"yes the hive was and still is bugged but i think we're far enough away that you guys can tell me what you wanted to tell me. it must have been important if you came all this way to tell me in person instead of just trolling me."  
"i think thtarting a revolution ith pretty important."  
"fuck you it's not a revolution dick waffle!"  
"what the mother fuck is a dick waffle?"  
"ether way." terezi walks over and loops her arm around your shoulder. "we figured that we could ether die because of how we are, or die trying to change the world. i mean who wants to get culled because of the way the were hatched or because their kismesis got a little over zealous?"  
"but thousands over revolutions have occurred over the sweeps what makes ours different?" little did they know you had actually seen quite a few revolutions in your life time.   
"that is what's different." karkat spoke up as he tends to do. "it's not a revolution because we're not ripping the proverbial rug out from under every ones feet! back in the day that's what every one was trying to do but when ever one else is standing on said fucking rug it get's to heavy and near to lift. but since her imperial tight ass has been gone for so many years trolls have been venturing out on their own off the proverbial fucking rug! but now that the empress is back she's trying to corral every one back on to the mother fucking rug i keep god damn mentioning and no one fucking likes it because it's a small ass rug! so what we're going to do is not a revolution is a fucking REFORMATION! say it with me now re-fucking-form-ation!!" close to the end of the rant gamzee slumps over and puts is head on top of karkat's. the little vantas takes a deep breath and sollux looks like he's going to laugh out loud. what the fuck did you miss?  
"holy fuck KK try not to get your pantieth in a twitht."  
"oh no, i don't think this is just any old panty twist. this is much more dangerous. this is a full on bulge twist!"   
"mother fucking plot twist."  
"i hate you all" and that's it your laughing your blood pusher out. when you finally calm down all you can say is  
"so a reformation huh?" 

"sounds like fun."

END OF ACT 4 PART 1  
BEGIN ACT 4 PART 2

between the five trolls a plan was made. feferi would continue to spread the news but separet from the four trolls in the air ship who seemed like parting was one of the last things on their minds.   
on their way to inform more land dwellers the ship mates spied a familiar sea ship below them.   
"well shit letth do vrithka next"  
"pardon you officer captor is it my job do do her."  
"what about a three thome? you never know polyamourous relationshipth can be fun."  
"you are many things captor but my black lover is not one of them"  
"now if you look at all you don't even have to look closely because it's so fucking obvious what we have here is to trolls who are so ready to jump on each others bulge that they are dropping hints like cow shit. they most common phrase to use in a situation like this is: GET A ROOM!"   
"awe come on KK we know you'd want to be in the middle of all thith. no way we'd get a room with out you."   
"you know if we did that then gamzee would be left alone so why don't all four of us just pail right here right now. gamzee and i will be black while him and karkles will be rails with pails and you and him can be flippy floopy what every you feel like at the moment. come on karkles it'll be just like one of your rom coms!"   
"sounds like a mother fucking sticky ass miracle."  
"how high are we off the ground again? if i jump now will i actually die or just miserably wound my self?"   
"nether becauthe i'd catch you."   
"so this is my fait condemned to life? forever stuck on a ship with some crazy ass bitches who want my bulge."  
"what a travesty." 

and so after an hour or to of teasing and friendly banter they actually got their asses down on to vriskas ship and informed her of the plan.  
"you guys are planing a revolution?!"   
"reformation!"  
"shut it shorty now one actually gives a fuck."  
"save for the bitch who take the time and air to point that out."  
"i know this is a bit of a hard concept for your loud mouth to grasp but those to plush thing on your mouth? yeah put them together and keep them there till i say so. kay?"  
"what the actu-" you had had enough of the nubby horned shit. so a little reminder that you had near total control of him couldn't hurt could it?  
"vriska you are such a black slut." but there is a reason you and terezi are officially black.  
"are you going to explain the damn thing to me or not?"   
"longer story short. your matesprit would be shoved into a cave for the rest of her life. your kismesis would be culled on account of the disability you caused. and all the people who gave a damn about you would slowly disappear. you may be crazy but i know your not stupid." you pause everything she's said actually makes a lot of sense,  and suddenly you're almost upset that you didn't think of it first.   
"you know this might actually stand a chance. i mean all of our ancestors did something like this but a little different so if we take all the good points of what they did and put it together then, yeah. i like this!!" the gears are already turning in your head. "and you already bough and air ship and i have a sea ship and i know a few trolls who hate both of those so they could stay on the ground and we will surround the empress and cut her down to size!!" now you're pumped. . "but wait, is this all the people you've tolled about your little plan?"  
"not exactly. we got the info out to FF ath well."   
"oh good job, you've tolled all of six trolls i'm so proud of you all." you notice karkat flipping you off even as you have him bite his tongue so you just stick those middle fingers right up his nose. gamzee at this point looks very concerned. "but seriously you're moving way to slow. has feferi agreed to help you get word out? if not then you're all less smarter then i thought. seriously who wouldn't listen to a fusia? save for maybe a little anonymous blood." you look karkat dead in his fucked up face before you notice that every one else is making a strange face at your comment. Just what the fuck did you miss?   
"yeth thpider bitch FF ith thpreding the word."   
"well who did she say she would tell?"  
"actually she said she would tell aradia and tavros." terezi notes.  
"well fan fucking tastic then. i suppose that leaves me with the prissy prince of W and V" sollux snorts and you count that as a win. and then karkat screams and when you turn to see what the fuck it could be this time you almost loose you shit. the juggalo freak is licking him from chin to horns. presumably from a lack of anything better to do. so naturally the little vantas screams and sollux nearly doubles over laughing. terezi gives you a stern look but you know she thinks is funny as hell too. you release your hold on him regardless.   
apparently at a lack for words karkat just keeps screaming. furiously whipping the spit from his face. and sollux actually falls over laughing. you're on fire tonight!

After the plans had been settled and the middle finger had made enough appearances the four musketeers climbed back in to the air ship. As things stood you were to  tell eridan and equius about the Plan while feferi tackled aradia and toreadork, and the traveling band of sky bound weirdos was to fetch your matesprite. You had all agreed hat is was best for kanaya to fly above the radar till the revolution was in full swing.   
So now you were left with a decision.   
Who to recruit first. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rougher rough draft

"yooOOOOoo~ prince blubber but, where are you hiding?" was that vriska?  
"ower here wris." you hated to say it, but due to the meteor shower your hive had been totally demolished, and you were currently taking up residence in a sea cave. its not like they were hard to find, there were millions of them along the beach, but boy did you have to fight you way into keeping one for you own. "howw did you find me?"  
"easy i followed the burn marks from A-habs cross hairs." she sounds proud of herself.   
"wery funny wris noww tell me wwhy you're here?" she sticks out her lip and pouts.  
"I'm hurt eri. could i not simply be here to say hi and make sure you're ok? do i always have to have an intent?"   
"wwe wwere both just at sols hiwe last night and if it was anyfin triwial you wwould hawe trolled me." you cross your arms over your chest.  
"alright you got me there. i do have something wery important to tell you."  
"go on then." you motion for her to continue. what could possibly be so important that she had to came and track you down in your cave?  
"the fruit didn't fall far on the mutant tree." her voice changes and you giver her a serious look.  
"wwhat?"  
"karkat is planing on starting a revolution." fuck this is not good.  
"cod damn it! howw did you find this out?"  
"pyrope makara captor and vantas showed up on my ship this evening and told me to start spreading the word." you turn to the side and bite your thumb. this is really not good. "so far us six are the only ones who know about it, but they're on their way to tell feferi and kanaya. it's my job to tell you and equius."   
"did it occur to you to mention wwhat a bad idea this is?!"   
"look eridan," you force your self to calm down a bit. shouting wont help anything. "this could work."  
"it newer has."  
"doesn't mean it couldn't."  
"doesn't mean it wwill! wriska there are there are some of us that i'm not wwilling to lose on the slim chance that wwe could change a trillion swweep old system!"  
"well those you're your not willing to lose fighting will die any way!!"  
"there are other solutions!!"  
"HIDING IN A CAVE IS NOT A SOLUTION!" you bit your lip as you sneer. if you were being honest with your self the biggest reason you hadn't started rebuilding you hive yet was because you were hiding, and she knew that. when the empress began reenforcing her rule she called for all sea dweller and high blood alike to come and stand at her beck and call. "listen waste chute, you may be one of the reasons this could work. not to give you a big head but if you know you history, which i know you do, dual scar fought on the side of the high bloods as did the grand high blood. and if what i've been presented with is correct both you and gamzee are more then willing to stop what you're doing and protect the little mutant. i may not be fawning over the vantas but i have my own low bloods i need to protect." cod damn it she was right. you sigh defeated for now.   
"we're goin to need a ways to stay in better contact then this. trollian is monitored by the government and we can spend a night and a half traveling to tell each other who has become the next corps."  
"come with me to see equius well convince him to make us our own personally little communication system."  
"cod we're all going to die aren't we?"  
"so far you're the only one who seems to think so."

END OF ACT # PART #  
BEGIN ACT # PART #

"you know thith ith actually kinda fun" you were about 102% sure you were ether about to enter or already in a manic phase. it's going to be hell when you leave and knowing your luck that will be right around the same time you get the wave of voices that seems to have been avoiding you as of late, but at the moment you couldn't give less of a shit.   
"care to all up and get an explaining on with a brother?"  
"what in the name of the mothers grubs abused nook would make it fun?" terezi is currently standing post at the wheel and the rest of you are basking in the light of the moon on deck. "it's not like flying's anything new to you?"   
"while that may be true thisth ith different."  
"how so my little psycic bro?"   
"well it'th a hell of a lot eathier. thee the engine ith ment to run with out a pthionic. tho it bathically doeth all the work i jutht have to make thure it doeth it right, cauthe thome timeth the engine doethn't turn on all the way or the air thackth don't fill up right."   
"you have some fucking weird kinks."  
"it'th not a kink duch lord!!" you can hear terezi laugh from her place in the cabin and you smile despite your self. you're glad she's ok with you helping pilot the ship now. you like helping as long as it doesn't involve too much effort.   
"hey terezi!" karkat calls out. "how close are we to kanayas?"   
"we're all most there duch lord." if you made duch lord a thing you're going to be so happy.  
"a unit of time would be appreciated piss tit"  
"don't worry your mother fucking head duch lord," hell yes "we'll get there soon enough" the rest of the flight is spent in playful banter shouting and karkat's seemingly endless ability to form an insulting name out of every day objects and curse words.   
that all falls to hell the moment you arrive at what used to be kanaya's hive. kanaya lived in the dester. about as far away from the brunt of the meteor shower as you could get. and yet her hive was in ruins. the drones had beat you two her.  
"Fuck!!" Your little pale bro looks like he might just have a right proper freak out any second now. As for what you're supposed to do about that you're completely lost. Karkat and kanaya have always seemed like they're leaning towards pale for each other. You know the only reason you and him are official is because he doesn't want you to freak out and kill every oñe. And on one hand you're greatcoat on the other your pissed and on a different hand all together you you feel like shit. But that just kinda seems to be Your existence now. Is this how the sollux feels on his bad days swing

**Author's Note:**

> something is pissing me off with this story and i can fucking figure out what it is. i think it's just the level of maturity my growth stunted writing has but i don't know how to fix that...  
> rawr, hits have been falling dramatically since i added the relationship tags as so is my drive to keep writing this so if you want more you should tell me or there wont be anymore. 
> 
> and as always your comments influence the story and update rate   
> ==>


End file.
